I Remember
by Magical Enchilada
Summary: A one shot wherein Taehyung is on the verge of death and to distract himself, he reminesces on all the times he spent with his lover, Jungkook. A slight crossover between medieval times and BTS.


My body lies on the ground limply, while I stare at the sky as my vision disintegrates before my eyes. Red gushes from my side where the poisoned arrow pierced my side. The pain is agonizing and most noticeably there.

I attempt to conjure up memories that would distract me from the anguish of the wound.

A glimmer of hope appears as I recollect on the time you and I had snuck into the kitchen pantry of the castle.

I was 17 and you were 15, and we had wanted to eavesdrop on the Dutches's conversation with one of the servants she was so obviously hitting on. It was exceptionally hard to bottle up all of our giggles and we were nearly caught by one of the maids.

I remember when you and I ventured out to the harbor and sat there till dusk as we gazed at the constellations in awe. It truly was a sight to behold as the stars glimmered, reflecting upon the lake below us.

You were clueless to the fact that I stole glances of you while you were captivated by the night sky. Your eyes shone in the faint glow and I couldn't help, but stare at you in awe as if you yourself were the brightest star.

I remember the time we were running through the corridors of the vast castle to see who could run faster. Obviously, you were winning and I slipped on the obnoxiously bright red carpet. My foot snapped in the wrong direction, causing my foot to twist.

Once you heard my yelp, you started sprinting towards me with more concern on your face than I had ever witnessed. I never realized you could be so worried about someone until that day.

I couldn't walk so you had to carry me to the nursery, which wasn't too difficult for you since you're inhumanly strong and I'm as light as a paper doll.

I remember the time we attended one of the balls. I was 19 and you were 17, and numerous people would approach you for a dance, while you so mercilessly rejected them. Part of me wanted to ask you for one, but I had feared you would neglect me, as well.

I remember the day I confessed to you. You had no idea how much time it took to build up so much courage for that one occasion. I was stuttering non-stop and wringing my fingers to try to calm down. Which didn't work.

Because you told me you felt the same. I had asked you repeatedly if you were joking and you chuckled as you denied the accusation. I had never been so gleeful in my entire life.

A tear slipped from my eye. I wouldn't let death make me forget all the memories I had with you.

I remember you asking me out on our first date and I agreed to the date at lightning speed, kissing you on the cheek.

You had brought me to the same harbor we once stayed at during dusk to look at the star-peppered sky. There was a cloth on the ground with food all set up, along with a single candle and a lilac centered in the middle.

We stayed there for hours upon hours until I leaned in and you noticed, pulling me forward by my chin. My breathing hitched before I closed my eyes and let you lean in. Your lips were slightly chapped from the cold air, yet so heavenly that I melted into the kiss. They reminded me of the sweet sensation of peaches on my tongue.

I couldn't help but think to myself: this feels right. This is what love feels like.

I remember the time you were crowned King of Ru after your father passed away. You were distressed over your loss and it took time for you to adjust to all of it. I'm proud to say that I helped you through most of your loss and brought you back to your happy self.

I remember the time we were in your expansive room and were reading a book together. I was bored so I pulled you in for an intimate kiss which you obliged to, tossing the book onto the desk. (A/N: I'm sorry book, I don't know what you ever did to Jungkook)

Of course, the kiss escalated from there until we were rolling around in bed with each other panting, our clothes discarded among numerous places around the room. And God, was it hot.

My body was littered with blue and purple marks the next morning. I was hesitant to walk out the door without covering every inch of my skin because of how many hickeys I had. Though, you didn't seem to mind the sight of my body peppered with hickeys all that much.

I remember this day most vividly. I was 22 and you 20, and we were visiting the beach. It was very quiet that day as we skipped rocks and swam in the ocean. We were strolling through the shallow part of the water until I had tripped on a rock, pulling you down with me as we held hands. You collapsed on top of me and we burst into laughter. Afterwards, we kept staring at each other until you popped the question.

"Taehyung, would you marry me?"

I remember not only being shocked, but exuberant at the proposal. I swung my arms around your neck and accepted the proposal, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"Yes, Jeon Jungkook. I will marry you."

Everything was perfect until one day.

I remember the time I was enlisted to fight for the war and when I told you the news, all the color from your face had drained. I knew you weren't going to be thrilled when I told you, but there's no way I would keep it from you either.

You begged me to find a way to not join the war. It was almost as if you had predicted my fate. My body lying lifeless on the ground with a poisoned arrow stabbing my side.

You started bawling and I didn't know why. It was so unlike you to be so vulnerable in front of anyone, even me. I held you for quite some time until you just gave up.

But there were more times you would bring the subject up again and ask me not to join, but I never listened. Because refusing to serve the country that my fiancé rules would be embarrassing. I should partake in that role of serving his country.

Most days before I entered the room I could hear you sobbing. I felt my heart shatter into fibers of debris as I stepped into the room. You were lying on the ground with your head in your knees, loud cries erupting from your mouth.

"Jeon."

You looked up, quickly wiping away the tear marks.

"Baby, what's going on?"

"Tae, please don't participate in the war.

Please. I don't want to risk losing you. Our enemies are very strong and I can't afford to lose the love of my life."

"I'll survive through the war. I promise, okay? I'm leaving that battlefield alive."

That was a lie. I knew it was the moment the white lie left my mouth. I lied to you only because I knew you would worry so much that you would lose sleep because of it.

 _I'm so sorry that I lied to you, baby. I'm sorry for leaving you._ _I love you, Guk_

 _I love you too, Taehyung. More than anything._


End file.
